roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Brant
: "Rise and shine, Midtown Science and Technology, I'm Betty Brant." : ― Betty Brant Elizabeth "Betty" Brant is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology and the co-host of Midtown News. Brant was a victim of the Decimation in 2018, but along with all other victims, was resurrected by Hulk five years later. The following summer, she joined her classmates on Midtown Tech's trip to Europe, and began a brief relationship with Ned Leeds. However, the trip coincided with the Elemental Attacks staged by Mysterio, forcing Brant and her friends to be caught up in Beck's schemes. Biography 2016-2017 Academic Year Homecoming Preparations Betty Brant was a news anchor for Midtown School of Science and Technology with her host Jason Ionello. On her lunch break, Brant continued harbouring on with Liz Toomes, being with her as she put up a banner for the upcoming homecoming dance. Encounters with Spider-Man In gym class, Brant was playing a game with which resulted into Liz Toomes hinting at her that she has somewhat of a crush on Spider-Man, Ned Leeds blurts out that Peter Parker knows Spider-Man. After the Washington incident, Brant reported that Midtown's Academic Decathlon team defeated the country's best to win the national championship and also how they survived thanks to the Spider-Man, as she praised him at school. At the homecoming dance, Brant attended at the event. Later on, Brant comes to school following the incidents on the Homecoming evening. Brant says good bye to Toomes, as she cried at her father's arrest, and the two part ways. Brant and Ionello reported that Herman Schultz was found webbed to a school bus by students after the homecoming dance had ended, with various students taking selfies and images with the assailant. Morita, the principal, makes a special announcement where he warns the students to delete the images from all of their social media accounts, lest they be wary of the consequences. It is also revealed that Shocker's Gauntlet was retrieved by Tiny McKeever, who is seen wearing it during the news footage. Along with other school topics, Brant and Ionello do a segment on who Spider-Man might be under his mask, and interview Roger Harrington, Ned and Michelle Jones. Harrington is unaware, MJ states that she isn't sure but she has her suspicions, and Ned states that the identity of Spider-Man is a mystery no one will ever know. Death and Resurrection In 2018, when Thanos collected all of the Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers, Brant was wiped out of existence. When Hulk snapped his fingers in 2023 to bring all the victims of the Decimation back to life, Brant was restored. 2023-2024 Academic Year Return to School Since the Decimation occurred before the 2017-2018 school year at Midtown School of Science and Technology was complete, Brant and her fellow revived classmates had to retake their junior year from 2023-2024. Summer Vacation To be added Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students